¿algo mas que un beso?
by Ilitia
Summary: solo un beso puede despertar tantas dudas, pasiones y sentimientos, porque dar las buenas noches puede ser mas peligroso de lo imaginado. YAOI - ONESHOT - LEMON - NEZUMI X SION - ADVERTIDOS!


Bienvenidos, este oneshot nació gracias a una petición de una amiga, pero no fue tal como ella quería así que vamos a ver si gusta, se basa en lo que supongo y creo mi mente pervert que pensó que sucedió después del beso de buenas noches que le dio Sion a Nezumi, sin comentar mas solo advierto que hay lemon y mucha acción XD…

_**Oneshot**_

Fríos, destellando un aura realmente gélida, esos ojos platinados no podían estar más cerca de su espacio visual, no creía que se repetiría casi las mismas acciones de la noche lluviosa cuando se conocieron, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, sus respiraciones ligadas en un suave y delicado vapor, su piel algo fría se podía percibir claramente al contacto de sus palmas contra sus muñecas, sujetándole fuertemente, y en verdad no le importaba aquel agarre, sabía que Nezumi era así, bruco a momentos y suave en otros, por eso no presto la menor resistencia a los acontecimientos de los segundos anteriores, tenía que admitir que era responsable de parte del problema, solo deseaba darle un pequeño regalo de despedida, un beso casto y puro, uno de los que nunca le dio a nadie y de los que jamás había degustado, salvo la prostituta del callejón que le robo un sucio y salivoso beso, pero eso no contaba como tal, creía que los verdaderos besos podían ser como una escena de novela, como un cuento de hadas de aquellos que leía por las noches a los niños, bonitos, tiernos, suaves, puros y limpios.

_¿Qué piensas?_ – el ojigris lo saco de sus pensamientos al susurrarle la pregunta a su oído. –

_Nada._ – un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar que el mayor estaba sobre él, sujetándole aun con fuerza y frialdad. –

_¿No piensas explicar lo del beso entonces?_ – una sonrisa sarcástica adorno su rostro. –

_No tengo que explicar… lo que hice como un acto de ternura y cariño. _

_¿Ternura?_ – suspiro hondamente – _eres un idiota en verdad, un beso jamás es sinónimo de ternura, no del modo que yo conozco…_

_Pues solo quise darte las buenas noches, ¿Qué puede haber de malo en eso?_ – centro sus ojos rojos en los de Nezumi. –

_Mucho. _

Sin un ápice de remordimiento apretó más las muñecas de Sion haciéndole soltar un pequeño y casi inaudible quejido, no entendía su molestia con certeza, se sentía incómodo, dominado, asaltado y hasta atacado por su peliblanco compañero de casa, los espacios íntimos jamás habían sido sobrepasados más de los limites, salvo pequeñas excepciones como cuando la vida de Sion pendía de un hilo y él le cuido con un raro esmero que no supo de donde lo saco. Sin entrar en detalles, solo sentía que ese beso rebaso sus lógicas, quería un explicación técnica, real y nada cargada de sentimentalismos, demonios, solo deseaba escuchar un "lo hice porque me dio la gana", no tenía ánimos para otras respuestas, ninguna otra le alegraría su encendido coraje.

_¿Porque tienes que alterarte tanto por ese beso?_ – comenzó a forcejear con las manos del mayor, pero a cada jalón que daba, Nezumi presionaba no solo sus manos, también todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo. –

_Porque eres un tonto sin un grado de alevosía o mal sanas intensiones, ¡por eso me molesta!_

_¿Acaso fue un beso desagradable?_ – su rostro angustiado paso a uno de total duda, pensaba que lo había hecho bien. –

_¡Estoy interrogándote y tú crees que yo creo que fue un beso asqueroso!_

_Si tanto te molesto._

_¡No fue asqueroso!_ – desvió la mirada, para ese instante tenía un mal llamado nudo en la garganta, recordar el solo contacto de esos suaves labios le pusieron a la defensiva una vez más. – _no sabes de sexo, menos sabrás de besos._

_Creo que…_ - Sion bajo la mirada con vergüenza. – _no sé qué será tener… sexo, pero creo que se puede hacer con tanto cariño como un beso._

_¡JA JA JA JA JA! _

Las risotadas retumbaron por las paredes, la luz suave de las lámparas parecieron acompañar a Nezumi con sus estridentes risas, hasta había soltado a Sion incorporándose sobre sus rodillas, debió sujetarse el estómago entre tanta carcajada, jamás había oído algo tan sentimental y rosa, el sexo solo era sexo, algo más allá de ello sería una tontería.

_No te rías de mí._ – logro sentarse al verse libre del peso del oji gris. –

_Majestad, usted es como un recién nacido, incapaz de hablar de experiencias porque no las tiene…_ - paro de reír en seco y se agacho nuevamente frente a Sion. _– ¿quieres saber que es verdaderamente el sexo?_

_Eh…_ - su boca se curvo impresionado, no era tan tonto como para no captar la indirecta. –

_Quizás sepas en verdad lo asqueroso que puede ser tener sexo._ – sin pedir permiso llevo su mano hasta la abertura de la camisa de Sion, bajando delicadamente, rosando el camino marcado por la cicatriz sobre la piel de su cuello. -_ ¿quieres intentarlo?_

_¿Qué tramas?_ – manoteo el brazo de Nezumi instintivamente. –_ esos no son juegos._

_¡No juego!_ – sin previo aviso arrincono al joven contra uno de los tantos anaqueles llenos de libros viejos, aquel alto estante de madera crujió estridentemente al tiempo que los tres ratoncitos que estuvieron acurrucados sobre él, bajaron en tropel despertados por la riña. –

_Nezumi._ – el peliblanco gimió gracias al golpe que su espalda se dio contra uno de los anaqueles. –

_Gimes como chica._

_¡No me digas esas cosas!_ – sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo por la cercanía de Nezumi a su piel, podía sentir el cálido aliento de su boca erizándole todos los vellos del cuello en un solo segundo. –

_Te da miedo experimentar, por eso te negaste cuando la amiga tuya te pidió tu "esperma", esa sí que debe estar loca de remate, por quererte a ti y por decirte de ese modo que quier… _

Nezumi fue silenciado bruscamente por los labios de Sion, sintió las manos del chico posadas nerviosamente alrededor de su cuello, jaloneando con suavidad de su camisa, su boca semi abierta pudo sentir el calor de aquel acto, era más atrevido que el anterior y más torpe aun, Sion era un pésimo besador, su mente daba mil giros en cómo se sentía todo, no es que le disgustara, pero allí radicaba el problema, ¡si le gustaba!, un cosquilleo efervescente comenzó a recorrer su bajo vientre, abdomen y pecho, como las coloquiales mariposas en el estómago, pero estas parecían millares de ellas, recorriendo hasta sus venas, con duda dejo que el peliblanco siguiera sus torpes movimientos de labios, intentando hacer de un beso algo más que un beso, quizás las torpezas eran tiernas también.

_No... me menosprecies._ – su cara brillaba rojo tomate, la vergüenza le inundaba a caudales, no supo porque se molestó tanto y reacciono volviendo a besar a Nezumi a su modo peculiar. –

_Pésimo besador._ – mascullo con una media sonrisa irónica. _– te enseñare como se hace._

_¡Pero Nezumi! _– trato de retroceder pero lamentablemente ya no había mas a donde ir, su espalda estaba casi que enterrada contra libros y más libros. –

_Primero, tomas la barbilla así. – _acto seguido imito con acciones sus palabras._ – abres un poco la boca, preparándote para acercarte a los labios que deseas poseer._

Menos de un segundo tardo en posarlos contra los de Sion, con una diferencia abrumadora, sabía lo que hacía, se esforzó por hacer de ese beso algo único y una excelente lección para el inexperto chico, comenzó por ser delicado, rozando el exterior de los labios, deslizándose suavemente y provocando que su presa suavizara sus labios en un acto reflejo de facilitar la abertura a su interior cálido y virginal, rompiendo los cánones de decencia y hasta de higiene, su lengua se adentró sin oposición alguna, más bien noto como Sion trato de acomodarse mejor, su cabeza se ladeo un tanto hacia atrás dándole una segunda y más pervertida libertad a Nezumi de continuar aquella "lección". Sus manos posadas sobre el cuello del albino comenzaron a recorrerlo traviesamente por hombros y pecho, parecían con vida propia e ideas muy directas, sus dedos se tropezaron prontamente con los botones de la camisa, un dilema enorme se depositó en la mente del atrevido oji gris, continuar o detenerse, quizás si seguía y asustaba al miedoso de Sion sobre el sexo lograría que entendiera su punto de vista, algo de agresividad controlada no le vendría mal, sí, eso haría con ese pequeño niño que se estremecía entre sus brazos bajo un solo beso que le robaba la respiración y su sentido común.

_No hay vuelta atrás…_ - se separó de los labios de Sion aun jadeando por aire, con un hilo delicado e invisible de saliva que aún les unía. –

_¿Porque… quieres hacerme esto?_ – sujeto las muñecas de Nezumi al ver que sus manos ya había desabotonado su camisa completamente. –

_Como vas a tener sexo con tu amiga sin saber que se le hace a una chica en la oscuridad…_ - susurro aquella frase de modo lascivo, como disfrutaba torturar mentalmente a Sion, su inocencia lo hacia la victima perfecta. –

_¡No soy una chica_! – trato de levantarse del suelo pero Nezumi poso su rodilla contra su entrepierna. –

_Como se nota que no eres una_. – sonrió descarado y bajando su mano hasta el cierre del pantalón. – _el sexo no tiene definición fija o única, un hombre y una mujer, dos hombres… o hasta dos mujeres, cualquiera de las formulas solo dan un resultado, suma la pasión, la carne y le deseo…_

Un gemido ahogado por su mano, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver donde Nezumi había puesto su mano derecha, estaba por encima de su entrepierna, quería desfallecer de vergüenza, ni el mismo había remotamente imaginado tocarse de ese modo, en un segundo las palabras de Nezumi sobre su inmadurez e inocencia comenzaron a castigarlo, el peliazul tenía razón, era un inmaduro sin conocimientos y así pretendía regalarle un beso, su intento fue nada comparado con el beso devorador que le dio Nezumi, era como comparar un vaso de agua con el mar entero.

No lo pensaría más, quería arriesgarse una vez más como cuando huyo de Nº 6, fue arrastrado por ese joven de carácter inestable y explosivo, la pasión y la empatía de seguirle y ser como él estaba dominándolo una vez más, podía con esto, debía averiguar a qué le llamaba Nezumi verdaderamente sexo.

_Hagámoslo._ – Sion hablo algo entrecortado pero con una seguridad abrumadora. –

_¿Hacerlo?_ – Nezumi arqueo una ceja asombrado, ¿en qué segundo su plan de asustar a Sion había fracasado?, ¿porque diablos siempre se salía con la suya y derrumbaba todo lo que él deseaba hacer?, muchas preguntas y ahora con la cabeza embotada y algo más duro entre sus piernas que lo ponía peligrosamente nervioso. –

_Quiero hacerlo Nezumi, enséñame como se hace._ – sonrió como niño bueno, sus mejillas iluminadas de curiosidad, como la noche cuando le ataco. –

_Demonios…_ - tanto terror que quería infundir y solo logro que Sion se asombrara y pidiera saber más. –

Tuvo que suspirar hondamente, intentar controlar sus emociones, ya esto estaba sobrepasando su broma de asustarle, todo por culpa del inocente beso de buenas noches, sentía cosas que no quería sentir, pensaba cosas que no quería pensar, tenía a un tonto inocente, iluso y de paso ¡virgen! Metido en su casa, pensándolo fríamente, lo de inocente no podía quitárselo de la noche a la mañana por mucho que lo intentara, lo de iluso pues tampoco… pero la virginidad era fácil de erradicar con algo de intención y deseo, no le faltaba ni lo primero ni lo segundo, pero había un muro enorme que Nezumi no deseaba cruzar, ser vulnerable, el sexo te vuelve vulnerable, te expone y te deja con las defensas bajas, solo contando con la confianza de que la otra persona no te lastime, no te ataque o te mate después de satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_ – un Sion más curioso aun saco de sus dilemas mentales a Nezumi, siempre tan sumiso y dándole todo de él. –

_Nada… no hagas nada._ – se puso de pie y tomo la muñeca del albino jalándolo con él para incorporarlo. –

_¿Entonces?_ – sus ojos rojos solo le mostraban una curiosidad realmente inocente. –

_No hables, no digas nada, solo deja que haga todo a mi modo._

Sin decir más empujo a Sion contra la cama, este cayó sobre el suave colchón sin oponer resistencia, más bien se acomodó la camisa abierta y le sonrió a Nezumi como dándole la bienvenida a que lo poseyera. Ese juego había llegado muy lejos, armándose de un valor que comenzaba a claudicar segundo a segundo, Nezumi subió a la cama y se posó sobre el albino, pudo ver completamente la marca rosada en forma de serpiente, le tentó tocarla y así lo hizo, deslizo su boca por el cuello de Sion comenzando a acariciar poco a poco con sus labios todo el torso, pecho y estómago, no pensó mucho, quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo sin duda alguna, algo muy dentro de él le gritaba con una fuerza potente que debía poseerlo, que era el momento y el lugar perfecto, sin remordimientos.

_Tu piel es suave majestad._ – susurro con descaro al tiempo que su lengua volvía a subir desde el ombligo hasta uno de los pezones del albino, sin pena alguna poso sus labios sobre aquel pequeño botón, recorriéndole con su lengua y mordisqueándolo a su antojo. –

Sion no esperaba ni remotamente esa caricia, entre asombrado y excitado su espalda se arqueo un poco, un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores estallo entre el silencio de la noche, sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo pasaron a aferrarse con fuerza a la cabellera de Nezumi, entre más lamidas y caricias estaba volviéndose loco, ¿cómo una parte de su cuerpo podía darle tal grado de placer?, ¿sería como le tocaba el oji gris?, ¿quizás el solo hecho de que sea él lo hacía excitante?. Su mente analítica estaba tratando de indagar y recabar datos, si eso era el sexo, pues estaba siendo muy bueno y divertido, nada de lo que Nezumi pintaba como asqueroso.

_Quieres saber que más se puede hacer con la lengua…_ - levanto su cabeza para mirar aquellas mejillas encendidas de Sion, un débil sudor perlado comenzó a adornar su cara, el chico se excitaba con una facilidad inimaginada. –

_Yo… ¿puedo besarte?_ – jaloneo del cabello de Nezumi para hacerlo inclinarse hacia él. –

_Aún no. _– sonrió malicioso y paso a deslizar sus manos por las caderas de Sion, buscaba un punto exacto donde poder sujetar sus pantalones para tirar de ellos bruscamente afuera de su dueño._ – la ropa no es necesaria de aquí en adelante._

_¿Cómo… como tendremos sexo si ninguno de los dos es chica? _– esa pregunta se la hacía desde hacía rato, pero dudaba de sus opciones y menos aún de las respuestas que podía obtener, esperaba que Nezumi le diera luces sobre el asunto. –

_Preguntas cosas graciosas, el sexo es penetración…_ - sin vergüenza alguna el mayor poso su mano entre los muslos de Sion, aquel movimiento dejo sin habla al pobre chico, los colores se le subieron al rostro de golpe, su corazón casi sufre un paro de imaginarse en una situación así, ya empezaba a intuir porque el sexo no era como él creía que era. –

_¿Dolerá_? – su boca se movió como por instinto, otra buena pregunta que su mente libero en el momento oportuno. –

_Porque crees que digo que el sexo no es tierno ni dulce_. – sujeto las caderas de Sion con fuerza atrayéndolas hacia su bajos. –

Abrió de golpe los ojos, pudo sentir como la hostilidad se apoderaba de Nezumi, había cambiando drásticamente de trato con él, hacia unos segundos era tierno, estaba hasta disfrutando de todo, pero ahora estaba temiendo por las acciones bruscas del chico, entre movimientos toscos le termino de quitar los pantalones y la ropa interior, no podía creerlo, su cuerpo vulnerable ante algunas ideas extrañas y sin sentido, solo veía con asombro a su compañero, estaba con su mirada clavada en su entrepierna, no sabía que estaría pensando Nezumi, pero no lucia muy alegre, más bien estaba como con un rostro perturbado, confundido, como cuando uno no sabe qué camino tomar, si derecha o izquierda.

_Quieres saber algo Sion._ – Nezumi hablo para si con suavidad, había bajado los ánimos un poco. –

_¿Qué?_

_Quisiera lastimarte, quisiera que supieras que las cosas no son siempre color de rosa, quisiera que sufrieras aunque sea un poco… pero no puedo, no soy capaz de lastimarte y menos a tu cuerpo, no sé porque no puedo hacerte el daño que quiero… no puedo. _

_Nezumi._

Como pudo, Sion se inclinó hacia el nombrado para rodearlo entre sus brazos, un instante de calidez, sentía que Nezumi era un alma adolorida, un ser lleno de rencores que no comprendía y que dudaba si lograría algún día comprenderlos, pero ahora, solo ahora quería serle de apoyo, uno queriendo que sepa de la ternura del mundo y el otro restregándole la rudeza del mismo lugar, dos teorías opuestas, dos caminos diferentes, dos situaciones juntas y que no combinan, pero con todo y eso, allí estaban, sintiéndose por primera vez en carne y cuerpo, susurrándose que se querían sin palabras, dejando que el cuerpo hablara por ellos esa noche.

_Enséñame. _– inclino su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nezumi, aun sentía una atrayente curiosidad por saber que era tener sexo, más bien, quería que Nezumi fuera quien le robara su virginidad de algún modo esa noche. –

_¿Sabes que significa la palabra masoquista? _– libero su cuerpo de los brazos de Sion, era injusto tanto cariño para con él. –

_¡No soy masoquista! _– ladeo la mirada en un segundo, que fácil lograban enfadarse por una tontería. –

_Majestad, será un placer recorrer este cuerpo cual salvaje lobo en busca de un indefenso conejo._ – soltó las caderas de su presa para poder desvestirse, la ropa sobraba en situaciones como esas. –

_¿Soy el conejo? _

_Eres el conejo_. – sonrió descaradamente al tiempo que su última prenda de vestir acababa tirada al suelo tras él._ – listo. _

Desnudos, ambos analizándose mutuamente, bueno realmente era más Sion contemplado por primera vez ese cuerpo desprovisto de ropa, Nezumi nunca se desvistió delante de el antes, era la primera vez que notaba las raras marcar en su espalda, como quemaduras, además de un sinfín de viejas heridas de peleas y el bien cicatrizado balazo de su hombro que el curo aquella noche que se conocieron, instintivamente estiro sus dedos y rozo aquella vieja herida, había dejado una minúscula línea blancuzca, casi imperceptible, sin duda tenia manos prodigiosas para hacer suturas.

_Te estas distrayendo._ - Nezumi tomo la mano de Sion entre la suya, sus dedos se entrelazaron suavemente, jugando en un ir y venir de miradas cómplices. –

Otra vez desde el inicio, con mucha torpeza Sion volvió a intentar besarlo, esta vez ladeo la cabeza un poco y lubrico sus labios con su lengua, aprender era genial en esos segundos de presión, con recuerdos sensoriales intento seguir los pasos de los besos de Nezumi, pero no pudo igualarlos de ningún modo, su lengua era extraña invitada en la boca del oji gris, no podía hacer lo mismo, no sabía cómo, pero Nezumi salvo la situación abriéndose paso ahora el, su mano derecha se posó sobre la base del cuello de Sion, aquel beso se profundizo en modos insospechados, ambos desnudos, con sus cuerpos rozándose, sintiendo que había calor, fuego, curiosidad y más cosas aun, las manos del albino se deslizaron curiosas por los hombros de su compañero, explorando todo su torso, su cintura y bajando un poco más, con pena se atrevió deslizar sus dedos entre los vientres de ambos, había sentido algo cálido y palpitante rozándose contra su bajo vientre unas cuantas veces, sin querer la punta de sus dedos dieron con lo que sentía, en un segundo Nezumi rompió el beso con los ojos sobre saltados, ¡Sion estaba tocándolo allí!.

_¡¿Qué haces?_ – bajo la mirada enrojecido, aquellos dedos se deslizaron delicadamente sobre la punta de su mimbro erecto. –

_No… no fue mi intensión…_ - oculto su rostro con una vergüenza total, pero Nezumi se calmó un poco y abrazo al chico con suavidad, debía aprender a no estar a la defensiva en momentos así. –

_Soy yo quien debe hacer eso_. – oculto su alarma con una sonrisa descarada. –

Sin decir más empujo a Sion contra el colchón nuevamente, su cuerpo dudo unos segundos pero después bajo su rostro hasta la entrepierna del albino, en seguida noto la mirada asombrada del chico, su expresión decía a todas luces, ¿qué vas a hacer?, este juego estaba volviéndose interesante, sin previo aviso tomo aquel miembro algo erecto y lo llevo a su boca, no estaba seguro si sería agradable hacerlo, pero pronto un corrientazo de placer lo inundo, los pequeños jadeos de Sion parecían música para sus oídos, no comprendía muy bien pero su lengua comenzó a jugar con su presa unos segundos, experimentando su textura, sabor, olor y demás datos, por su parte Sion había cerrado sus ojos con tal fuerza que pequeñas lagrimillas estaba por deslizarse fuera de ellos, lo que sentía no tenía comparación con nada, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas buscando apoyo, algo realmente caliente estaba naciendo en su vientre, un cosquilleo perturbador lo inundo como una cascada de placer, la boca de Nezumi estaba apoderada totalmente de su ser, subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido, tan rápido que sus gemidos pasaron a ser jadeos descontrolados, sus piernas se doblaron en un acto reflejo al sentir como sus bajos ardían, algo pasaría, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sin piedad alguna por Nezumi, sujeto sus cabellos tirando de ellos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para decirle que estaba por llegar, su esencia acabo derramada entre su vientre, sabanas y las manos del oji gris, este noto a tiempo que explotaría y alejo su rostro del lugar.

_Eso fue rápido._ – su comentario quería ser mordaz pero no pudo tener el efecto deseado, Sion estaba como perdido en el placer de hace un instante, su pecho respirando aun jadeante, su vientre levemente enrojecido al igual que sus mejillas, sin duda el desgraciado lo disfruto al máximo. –

_Nezumi…_ - aun intentaba recuperar el aliento, jamás imagino que un acto así se sintiera tan maravillosamente bien. –

_¿Jamás habías hecho eso_? – pregunto curioso, Sion realmente salía de lo común. –

_Nunca_… - llevo su mano hasta una de las manchas blanquecinas y pegajosas sobre su vientre. – _debería limpia…_

_No necesitas limpiar nada _– tomo las caderas de Sion en un firme agarre, era el momento perfecto para seguir, aun el chico estaba soñando con el sexo bello y tierno. –

_¿Qué haremos ahora?_ – sintió la mano de Nezumi deslizándose por su bajo vientre, recorriendo su entrepierna y bajando hasta sus glúteos, la sensación fue de escalofrió, dudosamente placentera, pero en fin, confiaba en lo que le estaba haciendo el ojo gris. –

_Aun no te deshaces de tu virginidad._ – movió dos de sus dedos en círculos por fuera del último lugar al que deseaba entrar. –

_Creo que…_ - sin previo aviso Nezumi estiro su mano llevándola a la boca de Sion, este opuso algo de resistencia pero luego de unos dudosos segundo, abrió la boca y dejo que Nezumi introdujera dos de sus dígitos. –

_Si no quieres que duela tanto, mójalos bien_. – susurro esa frase a un colorado albino, su lengua estaba indecisa en que hacer, pero pronto comenzó lamerlos como si fueran un caramelo masticable de agradable sabor. –

La intranquila mente de Sion estaba dándole un orden a lo que hacían, El mecanismo era el siguiente, caricias, excitación, mas caricias, orgasmos, mas caricias y… se quedó en shock al recordar que toda relación sexual conlleva una penetración, la misma palabra lo describía perfectamente, la colocación de aquel órgano en el interior del otro, su cuerpo no era el más idóneo para eso, dudaba que sintiera algo bueno con ello, las mujeres y los hombres eran distintos fisiológicamente, ¿ qué tipo de placer se puede tener del colocar algo que no va allí?, su mente científica comenzaba a pedirle seriamente que abandonara la curiosidad, pero su cuerpo era otra cosa, ni si quiera noto cuando Nezumi estaba otra vez jugando con su cuerpo, uno de sus dedos lubricados acabo dentro del albino, su mente corto todo tipo de pensamiento lógico, lo ilógico tomo control total, esa caricia no estaba del todo mal, sus bajo nuevamente se sentían extraños, un cosquilleo nuevo recorrió sus caderas incitándole a que separara más las piernas, sus ojos cerrados se abrieron unos segundos para ver como Nezumi se acercó comenzando a besar su cuello, recorriéndole con suaves, cortos y juguetones besos, sus caricias aumentaron de un digito a dos, la sensación de presión creció pero olvido la incomodidad al sentir la boca de Nezumi apoderándose de sus pezones, eso lo hizo perder la racionalidad que le quedaba, si existía algo que lo haría cambiar el equilibro de hombre + mujer, esto era distinto, eran dos chicos, dos hombres que estaban haciendo un numero de cosas que no revestían un sexo definido, no influenciaban y no repercutían, simplemente eran dos seres queriéndose a su modo.

Sus gemidos comenzaron a ser evidentes, su mente le dejo libre al fin, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, estaba teniendo sexo al fin, era placentero, divino y el mayor de los regalos, era con alguien a quien quería sobre todas las cosas, ya comprendía porque había negado la petición de Safu, no le atraía, no era su tipo, no había química, en cambio, con Sion las cosas estallaban como fuegos artificiales.

_Ne… Nezumi… yo…_ - intento decirle algo al nombrado, pero este parecía totalmente concentrado en jugar aún más, sus labios estaban en un apogeo frenético, besándole el cuello, mordiéndolo y hasta haciéndole algunos moretones cariñosos, marcando su territorio como el lobo que dijo que seria. –

_No hables._ – articulo realmente excitado, su entrepierna ardía como nunca, tantas preliminares lo volverían loco, en un segundo libero sus dedos del interior de Sion para culminar aquel juego que comenzó inocente y ahora perdía todo índole infantil. –

_Pero yo…_ - intento levantarse apoyando sus codos en el colchón, demasiado tarde, Ya Nezumi había tomado sus piernas abriéndolas un poco más para el ubicarse entre las mismas. –

_Viene lo mejor._ – con una frialdad inimaginada llevo su miembro hasta el lugar deseado, un calor demoniaco lo arropo apenas tuvo contacto con la estrechez del albino, sus intentos por ingresar fueron dificultosos y hasta dolorosos para él, no sabía cómo hacerlo más sencillo, era imposible para alguien inexperto. –

_¡Du…duele!_ – un gemido doloroso irrumpió el silencio, Sion se sujetó con fuerza de los brazos de Nezumi, sentía como el oji gris estaba lastimándolo realmente en sus intentos por penetrarle, quería que se saliera, ya entendía que no era lo más correcto, llegar a ese punto los lastimaba a ambos. – _¡sácalo!_

_No…_ - artículo en un susurro mientras sendas gotas de sudor comenzaron a surcar su frente, era un reto, había llegado allí por culpa de un mal intencionado juego, ahora debían afrontar las consecuencias, se sentía muy cálido ese lugar como para abandonarlo. –

_¡Salte_! – quiso darse la vuelta para liberarse de Nezumi, era un suplicio estar así, no era lo que creía, estaba doliendo muchísimo. –

_¡Cálmate_! – grito sin contemplación, deseaba detener el dolor que le causaba a Sion, no quería lastimarlo más de lo que imaginaba. – _solo… relájate… hazlo Sion._

_No quiero_… - jipo con las lágrimas afuera, el sexo no era tan tierno después de todo. –

_Yo... lo hare por los dos. _– sin un grado de titubeo movió su mano izquierda sobre el miembro de Sion, lo sujeto suavemente entre sus dedos, moviéndolos como antes para lograr que el chico bajo él se calmara y cambiara las perspectivas de lo que hacían. –

No estaba seguro si eso ayudaría, su cabeza solo le daba órdenes instintivas, para que seguir mintiéndose, nunca había tenido sexo con otro hombre, era un raro sentimiento que lo arrastro a poseer el cuerpo de Sion, la invitación del albino le sonó a broma, el beso de buenas noches también, sabía que mentía, que había algo oscuro y oculto que no quería contarle a él, en verdad su ego quería castigarlo, si un beso era un mísero regalo de despedida, porque no dar más, porque no jugar a que ambos no conocían el trasfondo de todo, sus emociones nubladas por la curiosidad y el reto mutuo, tantos meses juntos les hicieron aprender uno del otro, como un libro abierto y fácil de leer, así eran sus mentes, sus corazones, resonando más allá de la amistad, más cercanos que el amor, puramente dos almas unidas en un cumulo de circunstancias extrañas.

Con un gemido apagado al fin dio fin a su penetración, estaba donde quería, su cuerpo estremeciéndose a lo máximo, nunca imagino que fuera así de magistral, podía sentir como Sion lo apretaba más y más al aumentar las caricias, ambos se habían calmado lo suficiente para comenzar a disfrutar, el albino solo pudo seguir sujeto de las sabanas mientras volvía a gemir bajo las caricias, el dolor había disminuido considerablemente, más bien el sentirse invadido por Nezumi tomo un toque perverso y sensual en él, cuando pensaba en ello sintió como las caderas del ojo gris comenzaron a balancearse suavemente dentro y fuera, un escalofrió divino lo sobresalto, cada estocada que daba Nezumi era más profunda, moviéndose con imperante necesidad, agitado, jadeando y susurrándole que todo esto era algo divertido, que se arrepentía por no haberlo poseído antes, que había perdido innumerables oportunidades imaginado que no sería algo bueno, como se equivocaban ambos, sus cuerpos resonaban, se atraían cual imanes, era perfectos uno para el otro.

_¡Nezumi!_ – su boca se curvo con un placer inimaginado, el mayor había tocado algún lugar dentro de él que lo volvió loco. –

_Ayúdame…_ - sin vergüenza alguna atajo las manos de Sion entre las suyas para bajarlas hasta su miembro. – _tócate…_

_Yo… -_ sus mejillas ya rojas se intensificaron a mas no poder, estaba pidiéndole que se tocara el mismo, ni si quiera sabia como hacer eso. –

_Sigue… mis manos._ – sonrió con un claro dejo de perversión. –

Se dejó llevar por la orden de Nezumi, con mucha pena poso sus dedos sobre su miembro erecto, se sentía muy bien pero las cosas subieron de tono al sentir como Nezumi le deslizaba las manos de arriba abajo y al mismo tiempo le embestía. la locura se apodero de él, su cuerpo estaba volviendo a repetir el sentimiento anterior, el calor inaudito por su bajo vientre, ese cosquilleo desquiciante, sus labios quisieron decir algo, avisarle a Nezumi, pero sintió que él estaba en las mismas circunstancias, había cerrado sus ojos y embestía desenfrenadamente contra su ser, sus cuerpos se unieron aún más, entre gemidos y jadeos ambos lograron culminar aquel primer acto de sexo, cayeron agotados en la cama, Nezumi sobre Sion, como la noche de la tormenta, ambos lograron encontrar sus miradas, cruzándose como cómplices de un pequeño invento, una curiosidad y un deseo.

_Gracias…_ - Sion deposito un tímido beso sobre la frente de Nezumi. –

_¿Qué tal el sexo?_ – pregunto con un dejo de pena, había sido mejor de lo que el mismo imaginaba. –

_Es... es como… si es contigo me parece lo más dulce, lindo y doloroso del mundo. _

_Ya sabes que hacerle a tu amiga cuando te lo pida. _– esa última frase Nezumi la soltó con recelo y hasta molestia. –

_No creo que haga esto con ella, estoy seguro que contigo es mejor. _– paso sus brazos por sobre el cuello de Nezumi dándole un abrazo tierno_. – vamos a descansar… mañana debo levantarme temprano._

_Está bien. – _recostó su cabeza del pecho de Sion, no pelearía más esa noche, sabía lo que sucedería apenas amaneciera, así que para que ir contra lo inevitable, ya mañana seria otro día y vería que tanto su corazón se resentiría por la partida de Sion a Nº6 –

_**¿FIN?**_

Increíble!, al fin le hago lemon a este par, sé que culmine el oneshot medio cortado, pero explico que esto nació de la duda sobre que pudo suceder la noche en que Sion le dio el beso, yo y mi mente pervertida imagino muchas cosas, pero esta gano la partida, escribí con la sensualidad a flor de piel, el deseo y los pensamientos extraños de cómo sería la primera vez para ellos, no sé si logre captar la atención de las lectoras pero ruego que haya sido así. Y un fic seguro de ellos que hare después ji ji ji.


End file.
